


lo que pasa en Montana se queda en Montana

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por suerte Wade le agarra de la mano, levanta un vibrador por encima de su cabeza, y ambos aparecen en una pequeña cabaña de Montana. A Peter sólo le gustaría que este plan incluyese ropa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lo que pasa en Montana se queda en Montana

**Author's Note:**

> yo sólo sé que ha salido el trailer y estaba leyendo cómics de los noventa y luego esto.

Peter ve la cuenta atrás como en las películas. Quedan doce segundos y está convencido de que van a morir, porque seamos sinceros, superhéroes como él no se salvan. El Capitán América se salva. Jean Grey se salva. Spider-Man es el típico superhéroe al que dedican una pequeña misa en la capilla que nadie encuentra y para quien nadie se decide a pagar el entierro. ¿Y Peter? Peter ha tenido tiempo desde los quince años para pensar en miles de maneras de morir. En realidad es una suerte que su rostro vaya a quedar irreconocible. Eso le proporciona años y años de programas de jóvenes desaparecidos a su tía hasta que alguien le regale otro sobrino, uno que no le dé tantos dolores de cabeza.

Así que sí, Peter está un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que va a morir en lo que acaba ese monólogo interior.

Por suerte Wade le agarra de la mano, levanta un vibrador por encima de su cabeza, y ambos aparecen en una pequeña cabaña de Montana. A Peter sólo le gustaría que este plan incluyese ropa.

 

*

 

Por regla general, cualquier encuentro con Deadpool tiende a lo escatológico.

Peter no es el superhéroe más ortodoxo de Norteamérica. Probablemente no es el superhéroe más ortodoxo de Nueva York, o siquiera de su manzana. Peter llevó durante semanas un tupper con espinacas en la mochila con su uniforme porque día tras día se prometía comer más verdura.

En general, sería factible decir que Peter está curado de espanto.

No obstante, su mirada oscila entre el vibrador —aún en alza—, Wade Wilson, el pequeño Wade y el pequeño Peter y su boca reacciona antes que el resto de su cuerpo.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Es un modelo antiguo.

—No quería saberlo.

Wade agita el vibrador. “Creo que he gastado las pilas,” Peter abre la boca para hacer un inciso, decirle que así no funciona, pero Wade continúa, “no creo que pueda teletransportarnos de vuelta.” Y eso tiene algo más de sentido.

Peter espera unos segundos a que más información acompañe a la frase. Cuando no lo hace, se prepara para el shock.

—¿De vuelta de dónde?

—Montana, claro.

Montana, claro.

Su mirada pasa del pequeño Wade al pequeño Peter e inmediatamente se cubre la entrepierna con ambas manos. Hace frío en Montana.

¿Quién no acaba desnudo tras pasar por un teletransportador? El resto de Vengadores. Los Cuatro Fantásticos. Hay superhéroes, superhéroes de calidad, que tienen puestos en marcha planes específicos para estas situaciones. Sus lanzatelarañas son caros.

—¿Hay ropa en Montana?

Wade se ríe a carcajadas, se ríe abierto y con todo el cuerpo. No es que Peter esté mirando, pero al fin y al cabo no hay muchos puntos más en los que centrarse. “Claro que hay ropa en Montana, idiota”, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Sacude la cabeza y responde a alguien más. “Tienes razón, sería un recurso narrativo barato,” su sonrisa desaparece, se limpia las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

Incluso con las conversaciones unilaterales, Peter debe admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo Wade es su mejor público. Aunque ojalá dejase ir el vibrador.

—Aquí, ¿concretamente?

—No serás tímido, ¿no, Petey? —deja… Sí, _gracias_ , deja el vibrador sobre la mesa y apoya un puño a cada lado de su cadera—. No es que tu uniforme deje mucho a la imaginación.

“Ja,” y evita, de nuevo, el campo gravitatorio que parece ser la cadera de Wade.

—Ey —Wade suena despreocupado—, lo que pasa en Montana se queda en Montana.

Se supone que a los Vengadores no les pasan estas cosas.

 

*

 

Hay unos vaqueros y una sudadera y a Peter le quedan grandes, le quedan enormes, y trata de no pensar en la manera en la que los músculos de Wade encajan bajo la tela. Cuando se vuelve, Wade se ha cubierto el rostro y la entrepierna, pero eso parece ser todo.

—No esperaba invitados —se encoge de hombros. Las botas rojas le suben hasta la espinilla.

—Podría ser peor.

Podría ser diez minutos antes.

Se sube los vaqueros de nuevo y reza para que se queden en su sitio. Se siente con la ropa de Dudley Dursley, si Dudley Dursley hubiera sido un mercenario esquizofrénico con un abono mensual en el gimnasio y gusto por las lentejuelas. Y, vale, Peter sabe que nunca ha tenido (ni tendrá) los músculos del Capi. De acuerdo, sabe que nunca tendrá siquiera los músculos de Carol, pero de repente Wade parece una montaña en comparación.

Wade da una palmada, al parecer extasiado de tener visita.

—Prepararé los burritos.

Peter no discute.

Peter lleva quince horas sin comer y ha estado a punto de explotar en pedazos muy, muy pequeños. Peter no discute.

 

*

 

—¿Por qué Montana?

Cree que es un mejor comienzo que _por qué un vibrador_ , y se da la enhorabuena por su propia iniciativa y astucia.

—El anterior inquilino no tenía hijos.

—¿Murió hace poco?

—Forzosamente, sí.

Eso explica la mancha del sofá del salón. Primer misterio resuelto.

—No, supongo que no es la mejor manera de romper el hielo —la mesa de la cocina tiembla cuando Wade sube las botas encima, tiene los dedos manchados de salsa. Peter no está mirando—. ¿Tenías planes para mañana?

Peter se encoge de hombros. Hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse de las cosas superfluas, como mantener un trabajo más de seis días seguidos o comer diariamente. Alguno de sus compañeros se encargará de informar a su tía. Probablemente. No.

—No sé qué es mejor que una escapada rural para acabar con la monotonía.

—Intento ofrecer un servicio de calidad.

Peter no pregunta sobre sus planes para volver a la civilización. De hecho, Peter trata de no preguntar demasiado, en general. Sabe que no detuvieron la explosión y que hay una multitud de cadáveres de matones sin identificar de vuelta en Nueva York, elucubración que se había ganado un _meh, ninguno me caía bien_ , mientras sacaba una lata de frijoles de despensa. Tampoco quiere preguntar por qué se ha puesto la máscara cuando se conoce su rostro de sobra y no es del todo justo a no ser que Peter se ate una servilleta bajo los ojos o algo parecido. Peter tiene muchas preguntas que no va a hacer, incluyendo la presencia del vibrador que continúa cargándose en la mesa del salón.

Wade se revuelve incómodo en el asiento, y Peter se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando. Fijamente.

—Así que… —no dice nada más.

—Sí —responde Wade. Y luego—. No has tocado tu burrito.

 

*

 

No hay vecinos en seis kilómetros a la redonda. Es entonces, en el porche y estudiando la magnitud del cielo estrellado sobre ellos, que Peter piensa: dios santo, aquí hay mucho espacio para enterrar gente.

No a él. Wade le ha hecho burritos, es uno de esos pactos entre tíos. Probablemente no le mate y entierre. Allí, al menos.

—No sabía que tenías tierras.

—Técnicamente no están a mi nombre todavía.

—Aun así, eres un buen partido.

Es su segundo margarita.

Peter cree que se sentiría más cómodo con una cerveza en la mano, no parece un momento de copa de cóctel.

Wade aprieta los labios y sorbe de su pajita.

 _Definitivamente_ se sentiría más cómodo si Wade se pusiera algo de ropa encima, porque su mirada se desliza peligrosamente cada vez que su copa acaba apoyada en su regazo.

Y no es que Peter sea estúpido, ha visto cómo Wade actúa con él. Ha visto demasiadas veces _Dos hombres y un destino_ como para no interpretar la situación, Peter es un adulto. Pero también se recuerda los seis kilómetros de espacio disponibles para enterrarle allí mismo.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Es un sitio agradable. ¿Tienes familia en Montana? Tuve una novia que tenía un tío abuelo en Montana.

Es mentira, no conoce el árbol genealógico de ninguna de sus novias. Pero es posible, ha tenido novia.

Varias, incluso.

Mujeres.

Sin nada de lo que tiene Wade entre las piernas, es importante que se recuerde esto.

—Yo también.

—¿En serio?

—No. Pero he matado gente en Montana. Quizá eran los tíos abuelos de alguien.

Su margarita se ha acabado y su carencia total de control de impulsos le lleva a coger el de Wade.

—Es bonito cuando conectamos así.

Wade le mira.

Peter le devuelve la mirada.

Hay todo un juego de miradas sucediendo.

Juraría que la máscara de Wade frunce el ceño.

—No, creo que está pasando —anuncia al aire.

Peter da un sorbo al margarita robado, y Wade levanta la mano y le roza la mejilla con el dedo. Peter se queda inmóvil, y cuando Wade baja la mano la deja apoyada en su silla, peligrosamente cerca de su regazo.

—¿Cuándo dices que va a estar cargado el teletransportador?

Dice mucho a favor de su estado mental que la palabra _vibrador_ no salga de sus labios en ese momento.

—En unas horas.

—Ajá.

Se acaba el margarita de Wade y lo apoya en el suelo del porche.

Prueba, porque por qué no. Si le preguntan, dirá que estaba bebiendo en medio de una misión, acompañado por un asesino con botas de charol. Le echarán del equipo y podrá volver al Bugle arrastrándose. Agarra la mandíbula de Wade con  una mano, le nota estremecerse al contacto. Y eso es un paso, su pulgar recorriendo la piel áspera de su mejilla con cuidado por debajo de la tela y los labios entreabiertos de Wade justo cuando acaba la máscara.

Wade se inclina hacia él. “Lo que pasa en Montana se queda en Montana, ¿eh?”, susurra demasiado cerca de su rostro, y Peter asiente aunque no es lo que quiere decir, porque lo que quiere decir es te queda sal en los labios. Y quiere que pase. En Montana, en Nueva York. Quiere que pase.

Se queda esperando.

Wade se humedece los labios y se levanta de su sitio. Peter deja caer la mano de la mandíbula de Wade a su cuello, mientras se coloca frente a él, mientras le desabrocha los vaqueros. Es absurdo sentirse expuesto, pero lo hace de igual manera, levanta la cadera y deja que le desnude de cintura para abajo. Peter se desliza en el asiento, aguanta el aliento mientras Wade tira de los pantalones y su lengua zigzaguea en su vientre antes de agarrarle la polla. El contacto le coge por sorpresa, caliente y áspero, igual que la otra mano que se apoya en el interior de su muslo. Peter se tensa entero, apoya  una mano contra el hombro de Wade y aguanta unos segundos antes de que se le escape un sonido gutural e indigno. No quiere pensar en el tiempo que hace, porque le trae recuerdos de Felicia gateando hasta colocarse sobre él, levantarle la máscara y morderle los labios. Y no le apetece recordar eso ahora, no con Wade bajando la cabeza para morderle demasiado cerca de la ingle, más saliva que dientes. Le sujeta con una mano y alcanza el interior de sus propios calzoncillos con la otra. No se le ocurre nada más diferente.

Excepto—

Alarga la mano libre para tirar de su máscara y Wade le para con un golpe. “No, no, Petey, las manos quietas.” Tiene la voz queda, le sujeta la muñeca hasta que se la lleva a la nuca y Peter la engancha allí. Quiere tirar de él, quiere contacto, y Wade siempre está allí, siempre está metido encima, excepto ahora que Peter le quiere y “maldita sea, Wade” y se le ahoga un gruñido cuando Wade abre los labios alrededor de la punta de su polla y chupa despacio.

Prefiere no meditar sobre el tiempo en que lleva pensando en esto, porque hacerlo abre la puerta a muchas otras ramificaciones y preguntas de la familia: _¿cómo he hecho esto? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que pase de nuevo? ¿Periódicamente?_ Y cuando Wade abre un poco más la boca Peter empuja suave con la mano en su nuca, “vamos, Wade, joder” separa las piernas para dejarle espacio. No quiere cerrar los ojos, quiere ver cómo se masturba sin cuidado mientras se la chupa y quiere tirar de la máscara. Se lo dice, coloca ambas manos en su nuca y entrelaza los dedos allí, cuela los pulgares bajo la tela de la máscara de Wade, que gime contra su polla y se tensa si Peter dice “quiero verte, joder, Wade, déjame que te vea de una vez”. Deja que sus manos sigan el ritmo de su cabecear urgente, se nota deshecho y sin huesos, con todos los músculos en tensión. “Mierda, así, joder”, y sabe que es un estropicio, que tiene que ser una imagen digna de ver, temblando mientras Wade se lo mete entero en la boca. “Espera, ven aquí” y no sabe cómo le sale esa frase, pero a Wade le lleva un par de embestidas más escucharle, y Peter tira de él, “no, joder, ven”, tira de él para que se levante y le baja los calzoncillos.

Durante un segundo se queda en blanco. No sabe cómo moverse, qué hacer, pero a Wade le tiemblan un poco las piernas, así que podría ser peor. Le agarra otra vez, para besarle ahora, se retuerce en la silla para dejarle espacio a su lado y Peter sabe que tiene los muslos, la polla llenos de saliva y que es difícil que se muevan así, encajados e incómodos. Wade gruñe contra su boca y le agarra del culo para hacerles chocar igual. Embiste sin coordinación, buscando algo de alivio, y Wade jadea húmedo contra su mandíbula y cuela una mano entre ellos. Le masturba con urgencia hasta que Peter se derrite, se corre espeso y caliente contra su estómago, y Wade se ríe grave contra la comisura de sus labios. No le besa, pero nota sus labios moviéndose contra él y Peter necesita un segundo de recuperar el aliento para escuchar algo que no sea el bombear de la sangre contra sus tímpanos, pero después “por favor, Pete”, como si Peter tuviera — _pudiera_ — que darle permiso para algo. Asiente igual, y Wade se escapa de su hueco en el asiento.

Cree que va a levantarse por completo, así que Peter le coloca una mano en el cuello, otra en la cadera. “Petey, vamos” y está cerca, tan cerca que nota su aliento en la cara cuando le habla.

—¿Quieres escucharme de una vez? —se nota la voz grave, le hunde los dedos en la cadera y Wade sacude la cabeza antes de apoyar la frente contra la suya.

Se agarra la polla y se masturba rápido, Peter le escucha jadear contra su rostro, nota el movimiento de su cadera bajo la mano. “Vamos, Wade, déjame ver cómo te corres,” respira pesado y la piel de Wade enrojece bajo sus dedos. Intenta no rozar nada que parezca doloroso, traza círculos con el pulgar en su cadera. “Vamos, déjame verte”, incluso si no le quita la máscara. Cree que es una de esas cosas que están en el límite, que si Wade no quiere, no es cosa suya quitársela. Gruñe cuando se corre, sus músculos se relajan y Peter no deja de trazar círculos en su cadera. Le besa húmedo cuando se sienta, junto a él, sobre él. Caracolea perezoso en su boca, busca los restos de alcohol con la lengua. Wade sabe salado.

—Um.

Wade se encoge sobre sí mismo, apoya la boca contra su cuello, contra su garganta.

—Me has manchado la sudadera.

Los dedos de Peter tantean el borde arrugado de su máscara.

—Me gusta pensar que ha sido un trabajo en equipo.

 

*

 

Peter se siente demasiado mayor. Para la vida. En general.

La cama es diminuta y Wade se adueña de las sábanas por la noche. “Me tomo muy en serio todos los tópicos del género”, comenta antes de caer en coma. Es una suerte que Peter se adhiera a las superficies, en realidad, porque no cree que pudiera haber aguantado una noche de dormir en el suelo.

Y.

Wade roba las sábanas.

Wade ronca.

No sabe qué hacer con esta información.

Resopla y se incorpora en el colchón, se mete directo en la ducha.

 

*

 

Por la mañana Wade se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para exigirle que no tarde en devolverle la ropa. “No tengo más mudas aquí”, lo cual es ridículo, porque Peter está seguro de que en casa Wade tendrá un armario más extenso y variado que el que jamás tuvo Mary-Jane.

—Tampoco es que me valgan.

También le advierte de que el viaje puede darle náuseas.

Wade hace ademán de acercarse a por el vibrador y su mente hace de todo menos pensar en Nueva York. Concentración, Peter. No puede verle el rostro a través de la máscara, no está seguro de que quiera, porque Wade se toma un momento y después se descubre la mandíbula. Se yergue frente a él y le pone las manos en los hombros, le da un beso seco en los labios.

Peter no mueve un músculo, y Wade sonríe.

—Lo que pasa en Montana se queda en Montana, ¿no?

Y, sinceramente, Peter duda que sus náuseas actuales tengan algo que ver con el viaje.

 


End file.
